It is the purpose of this program to promote, expand and improve clinical interdisciplinary cancer education and to advance cancer control, supervised by the Program Director, who is in the Department of Surgery along with an Interdisciplinary Clinical Cancer Education Program Committee which was approved by the Dean. The objectives will be to develop individuals with a knowledge of the scientific concepts and pragmatic aspects of oncology basic to the prevention, diagnosis and management of patients with cancer without neglecting the important emotional aspects or socioeconomic impact of these diseases. This will be accomplished by a core curriculum in Clinical Oncology to be offered as an elective. Concentrated education in breadth and depth will be offered Clinical Assistants at the Medical, College, High School and Post-Graduates levels. There will be a conference each week following the Multidisciplinary Tumor Clinic which all clinicians are expected to attend.